Heart Shaker, Past and Future
by PhantomHeero
Summary: Kagome is late again, so Inuyasha goes to get her. While doing that, a weird whirl wind brews up from the sacred tree, and for the first time, Inuyasha is stunned from it. After that, he beings remembering blurry images of his past, and meets a new friend


Hi, my nick name is Ex, also known as (FFC)Kirara(Kagome), and Haruko.Ex.Arioch.Sasuke.Tifa.Gaara.

I am writing this Fanfic, about Inuyasha and a character named Sprenx. Sprenx is an old name of my character of Dark vs. light, also known as the famous Aku, in that book. Aku had many life generations of herself so Sprenx is one of her old, old nicknames. Although Aku also known as Sprenx will be acting nicer, way nicer. As the adventure begins; the one thing that inspired me to make this Fanfic was the Inuyasha game (the cursed mask). I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one: Falling surprise.

Chapter Two: New Moon feelings.

Chapter Three: Maybe this is a new start.

Chapter Four: Story behind the half breed.

Chapter Five: A necklace of a warrior.

Continuing to make more……

Chapter 1: Falling surprise.

Inuyasha yawned; he scratched his back on one of the corners of the Bone Eaters Well. Shippo ran up to him, jumping on his shoulder "Hey, Inuyasha when will Kagome be back?" The fox demon was anxious to get his treats that Kagome always brings back with her.

"She said something about coming backthis morning.But she is not here, so she's late!"

Inuyasha picked up Shippo by the tail and dropped him onto the ground. "Owe, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried.

"Whatever, I am going to get Kagome." Inuyasha said jumping into the well. Shippo got up, and stared at the well, then looked at the sky.

Present

Inuyasha climbed out of the well, he looked around the small shrine, it was dark, but a small stream of light came from the screen door of theentrance.He walked to the screen door looking through the small slit that was open, making sure no one instead of Kagome's family was near by.When he knew it was safe, he opened the door and exited the shrine, seeingKagome's mother holding to grocery bags in both hands.

She was smiling up at the sacred tree thatthe branches of softly blew with the wind. Afewleaves flew around the treeas if a small whirl wascircling it.She turned to Inuyasha with a gentle smile."Well, Hello Inuyasha. Came to get Kagome?"

He stared at the sacred tree, it seemed to be freezing him in place for some reason, shock filled his body, he never got this way before when he looked at the sacred tree. "Inuyasha? Hello?" Kagome's mother asked, she waved a hand in front of his eyes.

'What's happening to me...Why can't I move...'

The whirl wind stopped, and Inuyasha suddenly was able to move again. "Yeah...Yeah, where is she?" He didn't know what happened, but he knew that he had to keep it quiet.

"She is still at school, you can wait for her inside the house, unless if you plan on walking around. But you might want something to cover your ears."

Inuyasha nodded "I guess I can walk around; it will give me something to do."

"Ok, you can stay here; I will go and get you something to cover your ears up." She smiled gently and walked inside of the house.

Inuyasha looked around; he looked up at the sacred tree as the wind slowly blew. The whirl wind was gone for sure, but he still wondered why the sacred tree stunned him like that.A woman's scream broke this train of thought, and the wind harshly blew against the tree making some of the leaves roughly blow off and away.

Inuyasha looked around anxiously, 'where did that scream come from...is someone in trouble?' he thought. He ran down the shrine's stairs to the road, and looked left then to the right to see where the scream came from.

He turned right seeing people just walking by like nothing happened. "Huh, odd, I swear I heard a woman scream."

He turned around from hearing a harsh howl from the wind, right then a woman ran hard into him. "Watch where you're going," Inuyashascoffed, he noticed she was looking around, scared, "hey are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

The woman looked from the ground up to Inuyasha. She had long black hair, and bright green eyes. Inuyasha was stunned when he saw her eyes. They were like a goddesses eyes, almost like pure emeralds in the sun light.

"I am so sorry, god I am so clumsy." She looked behind her to see the three men run towards her. She jumped up, and looked more clearly at the men, fear filled her expression. Inuyasha looked at the three men and then pulled the woman behind him.

"You want the girl you have to get through me!" Inuyasha grabbed his sword handle. The men looked up at Inuyasha's ears.

"A demon!" The men yelled backing up into eachother, and then running off.

"That was easy…"Inuyasha said. Inuyasha turned to the woman. "Hey, are you ok?"

She nodded, andreplied"yeah, and thank you very much."

"Why were they chasing you?" Inuyasha asked, he finally let go of his swords handle.

"I don't know everyone chases me for some reason. Even weird things that arenot human. Those men came up to me and said that I had to prepare to die. I would usually carry around a sword like yours, but I forgot mine today at home."

"I see, well next time don't forget your sword, not everyone will save a helpless woman." She nodded, and then noticed his ears.

"Wow." Her eyes began to sparkle with amazement.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh it's nothing I just never saw a man with ears like that, wow and your eyes they are beautiful. What's your name?"

"My name is Inuyasha." She looked at him and thought, **'_I know of him,' _**she looked at the ground getting lost in her thoughts.

"I should repay you for what you did for me. Maybe I can get you something to eat at a restaurant, is that alright to you?" She looked back up to him and into his ember eyes.

"What's a restaurant?" She smiled. "A place where you can get food, almost like a grocery store, just people make the food for you and you sit at a table and eat it."

"Yeah, I guess that would be good..."

"What do you say, around 8:00 pm tonight?"

He stared into her eyes, he didn't know what to do he was stunned, and paralyzed. He had totally forgot that he had to go back into the past with Kagome. He thought about it, going back with Kagome, or finding out about this girl, his heart said yes to the girl.

"Yeah I guess... I will wait here."

"Ok!" She looked up at the shrine where Kagome's mother stood smiling, holding a hat.

"See you Inuyasha." The woman ran off.

"Hey wait what's your name!" by the time he asked, she was gone in the crowd of people. Inuyasha smiled weakly, and then looked up at Kagome's mom.

"Was that your friend?" She walked to him and put the hat on his head.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"That's nice, Kagome should be home in an hour."

"What time is 8:00 pm?"

"Why don't I tell you when it's 8:00 pm, is that ok?"

Inuyasha nodded. When Kagome's mother went back up to the shrine, he turned around and walked in the direction the woman disappeared to.

30 minutes later

Inuyasha walked passed an ally; he stopped from hear a familiar voice. The three men from before was there threatening the woman that he met. Inuyasha growled, andstomped to them angryly.

"Didn't I say leave her alone!" The three men turned to him with michevious smiles.

"Hey little girl your friend came to the rescue!" One of the men said.

The woman was stuck in a corner with one of the bigger men holding her there so she can't escape.

"Inu…yasha…" she barely whispered.

One of the men pulled a gun out from his belt."Drop your weapon, demon."

"You really think that's going to hurt me, you r such a foolish human."

'This is the time' the woman thought.

She got close to the guy in her way, and knee'd him hard in his groan. He collapsed to the ground holding tightly in great pain. The man with the gun turned to her and pointed his weapon to her forehead.

Inuyasha grabbed his arm, pulling it up so the gun was pointed to the sky, when he knew she wouldn't get shot, he snapped the man's arm in half. The man yelled in pain, dropping his weapon and holding his broken arm.

The last man stood shivering in fear, his legs quivering, and his eyes sealed tightly shut. Inuyasha unsheathed tetsaiga, and pointed his large blade at the man.

"Inuyasha don't kill them, you will get arrested!"

"What the hell is that!"

"Getting sent somewhere and never coming out for a long time."

"Like it matters no one can do that to me!"

"Just let them go, I think they get the point now!"

Inuyasha looked her in the eyes with tension, but her emeralds stunned him. He instantly calmed down, and sheathed tetsaiga. The men in pain got up holding onto the body parts that were in throbbing in pain, and ran off as fast as they could, the last one soon following behind.

When they were gone from sight, the woman smiled, "thank you again."

Inuyasha shookhis head from thedaze her eyes put him in. He looked her body up and down for any wounds of any sort. "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head no.

He walked close to her, and looked her over once again. She watched him a curious and confused expression crossing her face.

When he was sure she wasn't wounded, he looked back into her eyes. Every time he looks close to those emeralds, he freezes, as if they catch him off guard in his every move. He stuttered to say,"you...you never told me your name..."

A heart warming smile crossed her lips. "I must have not heard you ask me."

"Yeah, you disappeared into the crowd during the time I asked... Can you tell me your name?" He tried not to fall into a daze.

Shegrasped his hand and shook it softly. "My name is Sprenx."

He blushed from her touch, then looked at the ground beside him. He remembered something right then, "tonight is the new moon..." his eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah it is." She replied.

"You see me now and see a demon right?" He asked, he had to know her response.

"I see Inuyasha, a person of his own will, you're turning human tonight is my guess?" Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"How…did…you know?" Heremerald eyesfilled with sorrow.

"I know many things. You're a half breed, you're from the past, and you come from the bone eaters well from the shrine we met at. You were sealed to the sacred tree for 50 years, because you stole the shikon no tama, so the priestess Kikyo sealed you. You were in love with Kikyo. Now you'veteamed up with a young teen girl named Kagome; with your friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, and now you all are looking for the Shikon no tama shards, that Kagome had mistakeningly done. And also preparing to kill the demon Naraku.You were alone when you were small because your mother died, and your father died as well."

"I know more about you than you think Inuyasha." She looked up to him, into his gold eyes.

He pulled his hand away from her grasp. "How do you know?"

"I will tell you later, ok?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, she was waving to him from outside of the ally. He turned to Kagome, and then looked back to where Sprenx was; but no one was there, Sprenx was gone.


End file.
